Min Jun's First Fourth of July
by Lost42
Summary: Min jun has a problem to deal with on his first fourth of July


A/N Part of this story is inspired by a Grey's Anatomy episode.

Min Jun was sitting on the couch watching tv when he was startled by a loud boom. He got up and went to the window thinking it was thunder, but when he looked out he saw a flash of color as another loud boom and a crackleing sound met his ears. He didn't know what was going on so he ran in the kitchen seeking the safety of his parents. His dad was at work and his mom was on the phone so he hid under the table.

"Ow." Min Jun jumped hitting his head on the table as another loud boom sounded in the distance.

"What are you doing under there?" Mi Sun asked as she hung up the phone and noticed Min Jun rubbing his head and sitting under the table.

"I don't like the colorful booms." Min Jun explained running out from under the table as another one went off.

For a second Mi Sun didn't understand what Min Jun was talking about. She then saw the fireworks in the distance and understood.

She knelt to Min Jun's level."Their called fireworks and yes they're loud, but they're pretty too."

"What are they for?" Min Jun asked looking up at his mother.

"People use them to celebrate special ocassions." Mi Sun explained as she turned to leave the room and attend to her crying daughter."Go get ready for bed. You'll get to see the fireworks with your friends tomorrow."

Min Jun wasn't so sure he wanted to see the fireworks. They were loud and reminded him of the scary times in his life before moving to America. He climbed into bed greatful that the fireworks had stopped.

The next morning Min Jun awoke to find his aunt in the kitchen holding Ji Yeon, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Min Jun sat down at the table."Why are you here?"

"Because your mom needed a babysitter for today." Miju answered.

"Why can't I just go to my friend's house like I always do?" Min Jun asked as his aunt put Ji Yeon in her high chair and poured two bowls of cereal setting one in front of each kid. Min Jun began to eat his while Ji Yeon, who was momentarily distracted by the colorful cereal bagan to play in hers.

"Did you find it yet?" Miju asked as Mi Sun came into the kitchen.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered opening the freezer and grabbing the pink Minnie Mouse binky."I forgot I put it in there last night."

She began packing Ji Yeon's duaper bag. She then noticed the mess her daughter had made and pulled a pack of wipes out and cleaned her up and handed her to her sister.

"Why can't you just take them to daycare?" Miju asked."You know I hate babysitting."

"Ji Yeon is getting her back teeth and has a slight fever. They won't take her. Besides how many times have I watched Mun Hee for you?" Mi Sun pointed out.

"Uh like zero seeing you were only ten when she was born." Miju reminded her.

"Well I still helped so now it's you can return the favor." Mi Sun said handing Miju the diaper bag and putting the binky in Ji Yeon's mouth.

Min Jun finished his breakfast and got dressed for the day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the park with his friends. He didn't have much of a choice because as soon as he put his shirt on his aunt called him to go to the park.

Min Jun absentmindedly played with the sand as he waited for his friends to arrive.

"Hey Min Jun, are you excited for the fireworks tonight?" Tommy asked as he stepped inside the sandbox along with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Dil.

Min Jun wasn't excited about the fireworks at all, but he didn't want his friends to think he was a scared baby.

"Sure." Min Jun answered.

"Want to go get some cotten candy?" Phiil asked.

Min Jun nodded and followed his freinds over to the food stalls that had been set up along with a few small rides to enjoy while everybody waited for the fireworks to begin.

Min Jun had never had cotten candy before, but liked it. It felt like eating a cloud. He suddenly got an idea. If he ate a lot of food and got a stomach ache his auntie would have to take him home. He figured the fireworks wouldn't be so loud at his house.

Min Jun was interrupted from his thoughts by Phil calling to him."Want to go try all the fried food?"

Min Jun eagerly ran up to Phil and followed him to wait in line as his other friends went over to the section of the park where the rides were.

Meanwhile Miju was sitting at a picnic holding a sleeping Ji Yeon in her arms. She looked up from the cubed watermellon she had been eating when her daughter sat down across from her.

"You finally got her to sleep." Mun Hee said just as her phone went off waking Ji Yeon up.

"Awsome." Miju stated as Ji Yeon began to cry."Give me your phone?"

"Why?" Mun Hee asked.

"Because it was your phone that woke her up so now it's going to get her back to sleep or at least make her stop crying." Miju said snatching the phone from her daughter.

Miju settled Ji Yeon in her lap and found the baby shark video stopping Ji Yeon's crying.

Across the park Min Jun and Phil were engaged in a hot dog eating contest. They each had two hot dogs on a plate in front of them.

"Ok. Go." Zack called pressing start on his Reptar watch. He had met up with the rest of the kids while they were waiting in line for a ride. Now that they had ridden all of the rides they could they all gathered around a table watching Min Jun and Phil eat every kind of food the park had to offer. They were down to hotdogs

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Phil groaned putting his half eaten hot dog back onto the plate.

"I win." Min Jun cheered shoving the last of his hot dog into his mouth.

"That was a bad idea." Phil groaned holding his stomach.

"I think you're right." Min Jun agreed feeling his stomach flop. He just had to make it to his aunt before throwing up and then he could go home. He watched as Phil left the group and went to the nearest trash can and threw up. Seeing this made Min Jun lose his lunch right in the grass. He felt better, but was disappointed he couldn't hold it until they reached the adults.

It's almost time for fireworks." Kimi cried pointing to the darkening sky.

"Great." Min Jun muttered following behind his friends and taking a seat on a blanket spread out on the grass. He was getting nervous since the sky was getting darker by the minute. He looked over to see his aunt and cousin looking for something. He could also hear his sister crying. He got up and went over to them.

"What's wrong auntie?" Min Jun asked.

"My phone died and we can't find her binky." Mun Hee answered for her mother.

This was just the thing Min Jun needed. He ran over to his friends."Guys I gots a problem."

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked looking away from the dark sky.

"I gotta go home cuz my sister lost her binky and won't stop crying without it." Min Jun explained.

"You can't miss the fireworks." Lil told him.

"Yeah. They're the bestest part of this holiday." Phil added.

"We'll help you look for the binky so you can stay." Tommy said standing up.

"Can't we just stay where our parents told us to for once?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah. You guys don't have to help me." Min Jun assured them.

"Of course we do." Tommy assured him.

The kids followed Tommy over to where Min Jun's aunt was sitting and trying to calm Ji Yeon down.

"Chuckie can I ask you something?" Min Jun whispered as the two were the last in line.

"Are you scared of fireworks too?" Chuckie asked.

Min Jun was a little surprised. How had Chuckie figured out his secret?"Yes. I just didn't want the others to think I'm a scardy baby."

"They won't think that." Chuckie assured him as a loud boom was heard overhead. The two boys grabbed each other in fear. Chuckie finished his sentence once the noise faded away."I'm scared of lots of stuff and they're still my friends. Everybody is scared of something."

The kids searched the erea around the picnic tables as the fireworks sounded overhead.

"I see something." Kimi cried pointing under the picnic table.

Min Jun crouched down and noticed the pink binky they had been looking for.

"Where did it go?" Min Jun asked he reached under and knocked the binky further under the picnic table. A loud chorus of fireworks went off providing enough light for Min Jun to find the binky once more and grab it before the light faded."Got it."

He rushed over to his aunt and handed her the bonky. Miju wiped it off with a baby wipe and stuck it in Ji Yeon's mouth stopping her crying.

"Let's go home now." Miju said.

"I guess you're not scared of fireworks now." Chuckie said as the kids followed their parents to their cars."You didn't jump or scream the whole time we were looking for the binky."

"Your're right Chuckie. I didn't." Min Jun cried."In fact the fireworks helped me see where it was. I still don't know if I like them yet."

"Well you won't hear them again for a long time." Chuckie told him as they parted ways.

The line to get out of the park was long and it took a while to get out.

"What is that smell?" Mun Hee asked.

"I think it's your cousin." Miju groaned rolling down the window.

"It's not me." Min Jun declared holding his nose.

They finally made it out of the traffic, only making the car ride home slightly better.

"Oh my God." Miju said when she opened the back door and found the mess in Ji Yeon's car seat.

Miju carried Ji Yeon into the house at a distance and got a bath started. Once Ji Yeon was cleaned up and changed Miju collapsed onto the couch falling asleep soon after with Ji Yeon falling asleep in her arms.

Some time later Mi Sun arrived home and took her daughter from her sister.

"I don't babysit." Miju mumbled sleepily.

Mi Sun smiled at her sister and went to her room thankful that Ji Yeon had stayed asleep.

The end


End file.
